


litany

by lostinforest



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Monmouth Manufacturing, Polski | Polish, adansey is like pines honey and brown sugar, adansey is such a good ship, palm kisses, po polsku, so pure so lovely, soft, summer and mutual crushes vibes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: Dużo ciepłego powietrza i ciepłych uczuć w Monmouth Manufacturing.





	litany

**Author's Note:**

> Adansey to moje drugie OTP, jeśli idzie o tę serię. Ship niedoceniany bardzo, a szkoda, szkoda wielka. Wiem, że długość pozostawia wiele do życzenia, bo ni to shot, ni to drabble, ale próbuję walczyć z leniem i brakiem weny. Ostatnio ciężko wykrzesać z siebie coś wartościowego, boli. Byłabym wdzięczna za słówko bądź trzy w komentarzu, zawsze najbardziej jestem ciekawa, jak inni odbierają moje teksty, bo po pięćdziesiątym przeczytaniu wszystko dla mnie nadaje się tylko do kosza. Ciężko siebie ocenić, a jeśli już, to na język nasuwając się jedynie najostrzejsze, czepliwe słowa.  
> KONIEC PAPLANINY! MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ŻYCZĘ.

 

__

 

 

 

_Beautiful days. A rich autumn, warm, and the sun. Smooth activity. Everything is flowing again, everything is illumined._

_-_ Anaïs Nin 

 

Wszystkie okna w Monmouth Manufacturing były pouchylane albo otwarte na oścież, wpuszczając skwarne, sierpniowe powietrze Henrietty do środka. Nie pomagało to na wszechobecną duchotę i uczucie lepkości na każdym skrawku skóry, ale młodzi mieszkańcy archaicznego budynku z niejaką ulgą witali choć drobny podmuch wiatru na rozgrzanej skórze.

Adam usłyszał za plecami ciche westchnienie, po którym nastąpiło stłumione tąpnięcie i szelest miętej, świeżej pościeli. Odwrócił się, zaznaczając palcem stronę w podręczniku, którą czytał w głębokim skupieniu. Gansey leżał na plecach, z jedną dłonią spoczywającą swobodnie na piersi, a drugą zwisającą z materaca. Jego sumiennie wypełniany dziennik o Glendowerze znajdował się na podłodze, z zagiętymi od upadku kartkami. Właściciel zapłakałby nad takim losem swojego towarzysza, którego strony wytrwale przyjmowały kolejne warstwy atramentu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nareszcie poddał się kilkudniowemu zmęczeniu wywołanemu uporczywą bezsennością i upałem, który sprawiał, że każdy ruch zdawać się być spowolniony jakąś oleistą, ciepłą mazią.

Chłopiec mruknął coś przez sen, poruszając palcami i nieznacznie przyciskając policzek do poduszki. Ten drobny ruch sprawił, że okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa o kilka centymetrów, z ledwością się na nim utrzymując. Adam uśmiechnął się i ostrożnie zbliżył do niego na czworakach, uważając, by nie trafić na skrzypiące sprężyny. Sięgnął i delikatnie zdjął przekrzywione okulary, odkładając je na stolik nocny z cichym kliknięciem. 

Zastygł tuż przy nim, nie chcąc naruszyć jego kruchego i chwilowego spokoju, i omiótł uważnym spojrzeniem przystojną twarz, złagodzone rysy. Adam patrzył na wszystko w intensywnym skupieniu, które sugerowało, że jego umysł ani na moment nie odpoczywał, zawsze kalkulował, zawsze stał na czatach. Teraz liczył wszystkie załamania, wzgórki i pory na gładkiej skórze swojego przyjaciela. Przyglądał się drgającym rzęsom i chciał wziąć kąpiel w tej migoczącej harmonii i w nieprzebranym umiłowaniu do zakamarków świata, w tej aurze, którą roztaczał wokół siebie Gansey. 

Gansey... Był. Po prostu _był_   i  _aż był_. Ten skromny opis odpowiadał przejmującemu pragnieniu, by wyprostować plecy, odszukać na jego twarzy aprobatę oraz chęć w samym sobie, by stać się kimś lepszym, godnym stąpania po świecie widzianym jego płonnym wzrokiem. Chłopak emanował wrodzonym autorytetem,  nie brakowało mu zapału, ale i pokory. Wibrował od wielkich marzeń odkrywcy, które przywiodły go aż tutaj i postawiły na drodze Adama. 

\- Czuję, że na mnie patrzysz, widzę pod powiekami tę twoją marsową minę - rozległ się lekko ochrypły od snu, zaprawiony nutą rozbawienia głos. Adam drgnął gwałtownie. Ciepło rozlało się w dole brzucha i na policzkach. 

\- Przepraszam - mruknął cicho i chciał się odsunąć, ale Gansey otworzył oczy i chwycił go za nadgarstek. Uścisk nie był mocny, ale wystarczył, by zatrzymać go w miejscu. Ich uda się stykały i było to nieznośnie nic nieznaczące, a jednocześnie niemożliwe do zignorowania.

Gansey posłał mu rozbrajająco senny uśmiech, który przerwało przeciągłe ziewnięcie. Poklepał wolną przestrzeń na materacu.

\- Połóż się obok, nikt nie znosi dobrze nauki, gdy jest taki skwar. 

Adam przygryzł wargę i mimowolnie zaczął kręcić głową.

\- Muszę jeszcze...

\- Adamie - przerwał mu. Jego oczy kryły troskę, zaś płynny miód tęczówek migotał sielsko, zapraszająco. - W tej chili nic nie musisz, wiem, że przerabiasz materiał z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem. Pozwól sobie na odpoczynek. 

Wahał się, mnąc rąbek spranej koszulki.

\- Proszę, tylko kilka minut.

Adam odetchnął głęboko i przytaknął. Ostrożnie ułożył się obok i natychmiast został szczelnie otulony zapachem przyjaciela, który wgryzł się w pościel. Pachniał rześko i słodko jednocześnie, jak listki mięty, które tak lubił żuć i kostki brązowego cukru. 

Ułożył ręce na brzuchu i zacisnął palce w pięści. Codziennie starannie szorował paznokcie, aż skórki zaczynały piec od tarcia, a smar silnikowy i brud dnia spędzonego na tyłach ich przyczepy nie chciały zejść, szpecąc dłonie, które łaknęły dotyku szeleszczących kartek pokrytych świeżym tuszem.

Gansey niespodziewanie chwycił za jego dłoń i przyciągnął do swojej piersi. 

\- Wstydzenie się brudnych paznokci, które są efektem twojej ciężkiej pracy, uporu i determinacji to chyba najgorszy i jedyny przejaw głupoty z twojej strony, Parrish. Mówię to, bo chcę przemówić ci do rozumu, gdyż cię lubię.

Adam zaryzykował uniesieniem wzroku. Gansey uśmiechał się do niego z osobliwym rodzajem politowania, jakby Adamowi umykało coś bardzo oczywistego, muskając palcem skórę między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

\- Więc - odchrząknął, niemal zachłystując się własną śliną. Znajomy zapach jednocześnie dodawał mu otuchy i rozniecał zdenerwowanie. - Lubisz mnie jak...

\- Jak Adama, jak kogoś, kogo jeszcze nigdy w taki sposób nie lubiłem.

\- Och - bąknął, oblewając się rumieńcem.

\- W rzeczy samej, och. 

Adam chciał wtopić się w miękki materac, schować się w jego szyi i wdychać tę idylliczną woń, która obiecywała bezpieczeństwo, przygodę ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem, dom i akceptację wszystkich niedoskonałości, których nie były w stanie skryć żadne warstwy ubrań. 

Odwrócił twarz ku słońcu, pozwolił, by jego promienie frywolnie dotykały policzków, powiek, nieporządnych kosmyków. Wtedy Gansey nakrył wargami jego knykcie, a ciepło wilgotnego oddechu rozgrzało go bardziej niż najżywiej gorejący ikaryjski płomień. 


End file.
